


Sky or Sea

by firefly (fyerfly)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyerfly/pseuds/firefly
Summary: "I would love to fly a plane some day."Donald rolled his eyes, "Really Della the sky? The sea is so much better, everyone knows."





	Sky or Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old wip that I just finished and polished up and then decided to post.

"I would love to fly a plane some day."

Donald rolled his eyes, "Really Della the sky? The sea is so much better, everyone knows."

While smirking, Della punched her twin in the arm. "Don, you ass, I know you want to be a sailor, but I sure don't." Della started to laugh. "Seriously Donnie, I absolutely love flying. I feel so free, like the world is at my fingertips."

"Yeah Del I know." Donald twiddled his fingers, before replying "Uncle Scrooge would offer to pay for you to learn."  
At this, Della looked at him. "Don you know he'd do the same for you right?"

Donald just looked at the ground. It wasn't a secret that he was often insecure about how his uncle felt about him. "Sure Del, just promise me that you'll always come back."

Della blinked, sure she was an adrenalin junkie and she loved adventuring, more than her brother at times, but she wouldn't just abandon him. Unsure what he was thinking, but brushing that aside, she clapped him on his shoulder. "Donald, I'll always come back."

Donald slowly lifted his head. "You mean it?" His normally rough voice was even harder to understand.

Della smiled back at him, "I promise."


End file.
